Danganronpa Commentary Murder Mystery
Danganronpa Commentary Murder Mystery is a Danganronpa crossover fanfiction series where 9 aspiring chefs with the title of "Ultimate" are trapped in the school entitled "Hamburger University" that is owned by well known progressive activist, Ronald McDonald with no way out. As they obtained voice changers that allows them to change into the opposite gender, they have to either follow the rules and spend their lives in Hamburger University or beat one another in a cook off to graduate. Note: Danganronpa is actually a bad game you should read Umineko instead. __FORCETOC__ Students * 8363MTR: Ultimate Commentator as you can see in the Top Ten Commentators list * BlazeTheMovieFan: Ultimate Pisser * Garrett Kline: Ultimate Garrett Kline * Illiniguy34: Ultimate Member of the New World Order * Jeb Bush: Ultimate Republican Candidate (protagonist) * Mike Johnston's Buzzcut: Ultimate Haircut * #FF2400 Otaku: Ultimate Shade of Red * Silver: Ultimate Minecraft Player * Syd Barrett: Ultimate Pink Floyd * Bourg: Ultimate Boomer * The Irate Gamer: Ultimate Gamer * Projared: Ultimate Dick * Just a Robot: Ultimate Arms Folded * Gamers: Ultimate Oppressed Group * Danmad: Ultimate Life Form * Andrew Yang: Ultimate Future President * Australia: Ultimate Country * Family Guy: Ultimate TV Show Titles 'Prologue' It was a very peaceful day over the suburban area. The sky looked beautiful with normal clouds flowing by and the sun shining down, and all of the animals are having their good time together. From the point of view, a human figure was seen getting off his bicycle and heading to a school that looked like it was government-funded. This school is known as Hamburger Acadamy, and it is said that the students who are the top in their field of expertise and in the commentary community are able to be educated. If you graduate in there, you'll be set to your successful life. As the figure was standing in front of Hope's Peak, he revealed himself to be Jeb Bush. Jeb Bush: So, this is Hamburger Acadamy, huh? I thought that this school only allowed Democrats in. I guess they invited me because I was pretty cool. Jeb took out his note from his pocket, which said "Dear Jeb Bush, You have been invited to enter Hamburger Acadamy as the Ultimate Republican Candidate. Do your best in there and guarantee that you have hope to reach your successful life to graduate. Sincerely, Ronald McDonald" He knew that he got that letter last night before he slept. Jeb doesn't really know if it's a good idea to go to Hamburger Acadamy or not, but he can't refuse the invitation he got. However, the last time he checked, he left at 7:20 to get there for the opening ceremony, so he has enough time to probably look around the school before it starts. Jeb starts walking towards the gates, but when he got there, his vision is starting to blur, and he felt like his strength is starting to weaken. Jeb: Oh no, they're throwing tear gas at me! I have been swindled! Jeb tried to escape the tear gas and leave the school. However, right before he could escape, the tear gas knocked him unconscious. Sometime later, his eyes slowly began to open. He still felt like he got a headache, but he had to keep himself up. The first thing he saw is someone standing in front of him. ???: Are you ok there? Can you sit up? Jeb begin to sit up, recognizing that he's on a desk instead of the pathway. In fact, it doesn't seem like he's outside. As soon as he looked closely at someone in front of him, he recognized him before. It was Syd Barrett. Jeb: Yea, I'm fine. Wait, is that you, Syd, the Ultimate Pink Floyd? Syd: Yes, it is me. You must be Jeb, the Ultimate Republican Candidate. I'm surprised that this is the first time we met each other for real and got accepted to this school. Jeb: Same here. What is this place, anyways? Why did they throw tear gas at me? Not just that, he checked his left arm to realize that he's wearing a weird yellow bracelet with two buttons, one blue, one pink. Jeb: And why the heck am I wearing this weird looking bracelet? I'm not even a girl. Syd: I don't know why they gassed you, they did it to me too along with everyone else who came. And about that bracelet, I don't really know. Apparently, someone must have put this bracelet on all of the students including us while we're asleep, both male and female. I don't know what these buttons in them are for, but I hope that Ronald McDonald can tell us about that during the opening ceremony. Jeb: Let me guess, the same person who brought us these bracelets also brought us into this place? Syd: Possibly. Jeb looked around the classroom only to find surveillance cameras and large metal plates that are covering the windows. Jeb: What are those cameras and large plates doing here? Don't tell me that someone must be trying to keep us from getting out. Syd: I don't know, I only got here five minutes before you. Maybe you can ask about this at the orientation. Syd gives Jeb the note that represents the orientation guide. Jeb: An orientation guide? I wonder how did that get here. It looks like if a little kid completely wrote this in hand, but let me see what it says. The note says, "To all aspiring chefs who got accepted to Hamburger University, congrats for making all the way to this school, but starting now, it'll be in your entire life forever! Hope you all enjoy spending your time together in this place!" Jeb: I don't know if this is a joke or everything we see from here is just copied off from the first Danganronpa game just to play a trick on us. Jeb also checked the classroom to find the clock on top of the chalkboard, only to recognize that it was almost 8:00 in there. Jeb: Shit! I'm going to be late for the opening ceremony! Have I slept for this long?! Syd: I think so. Jeb, since I arrived here before you, I don't think it's the best for you to go alone, you'll probably get lost throughout the hallway. The other students are in the gymnasium. I can take you there. Jeb: Thanks, Syd. I really appreciate it. Syd and Jeb walked off together to the gymnasium. As they arrived there, they met 7 other students who now turned their faces to them. Of course, Jeb and Syd may have known them as well. Syd: Guys, I managed to wake the last student up. ???: Whoa, he's alright now. ???: The same thing that happened to you also happened to us as well. ???: We're supposed to be in here for the opening ceremony today. I'm glad you made it on time. ???: That makes 9 aspiring chefs who now became the students of this school. In front of Jeb and Syd, there were 14 other "Ultimate Students" who are aspiring chefs like them. Fortunately, they recognized almost all of them. Jeb know all of them, but Syd knew all except two. All of the other students turned out to be 8363MTR, BlazeTheMovieFan, Garrett Kline, illiniguy34, Mike Johnston's Buzzcut, #FF2400 Otaku, and Silver. BlazeTheMovieFan: Whatever is this, what the heck is going on? Mike Johnston's Buzzcut: I'm not sure, Blaze, I may have recognized this kind of act before, except with these bracelets with buttons on them. BlazeTheMovieFan: Why the fuck is there a Buzzcut talking to me? That is some freaky shit. Mike's Buzzcut turned his head at Silver, Illiniguy34, and Garrett Kline with a frown and a facepalm in his face. Garrett Kline: This is almost as bad as the time someone told me that Dragon maid sucked. Mike's Buzzcut: Dragon maid does suck. Garrett Kline: Shut up or I'll sue you! Silver: Guys, we got bigger Minecraft problems to deal with, like who are you guys? #FF2400: He does have a point. There's some of us who may not know each other, so I think it'll be the best to introduce ourselves so we can know who we are before we can start talking to one another. Besides, we have plenty of time to do that before the headmaster comes for the ceremony. Jeb: Before you all begin, let me start with me and Syd. To those who don't know me, my name's Jeb Bush, the Ultimate Republican Candidate. It's nice to see you all there. Syd: And I'm Syd Barrett, the Ultimate Pink Floyd. I was the best member of Pink Floyd until they kicked me out and started not being as good with out me. #FF2400: Hey, guys, I'm #FF2400 Otaku, the Ultimate Shade of Red.You may have seen me in tons of billboards, images and other stuff. BlazeTheMovieFan: I'm BlazeTheMovieFan. I make videos on YouTube and edit wikis. I got invited here because I called someone a loser and the school thought I did a good job at it. Garrett Kline: Hey guys, I'm Garrett Kline. Mike's Buzzcut: What's up, guys? It's me, Mike Johnston's Buzzcut, the Ultimate Haircut. MTR: Hello, guys, this is 8363MTR, and I'm the Ultimate Commentator. I got this title from being number one on the Top Ten Commentator's list on the DB. Illiniguy: Ok, guys, I'm illiniguy34. I'm the Ultimate Member of the New World Order since I'm known to be the leader of the Illuminati and am the long lost brother of Macboy Reducx. Silver: The name's TheSilverSteve. I am the ultimate Minecraft player and if you get into a fight with me, I'll kill you with my diamond sword. Jeb: "Well, I guess that's everyone in this school. I really don't get how they get their ultimate titles. The headmaster should be here right now for the opening ceremony. It's been for like 5 minutes when it was about to be started. I wonder that there is going to be something bad happening next." ???: Well, well, well, looks like everyone is already here for graduation! Let's get this all started! A playful voice said out as nobody could be able to see who it is. Until then, someone jumped up behind the podium to the top of it. It turned out to be a man dressed in a burglar's outfit. Syd: Wha..? No I thought they put you in Jail. ???: What are you talking about? I'm not in jail, I'm your headmaster of this school! It's nice to see you all coming here! #FF2400: No way! It really is that fiend! The Hamburglar! Jeb: Wait, isn't that the same Hamburglar who stole $10 million worth of of Quarter Pounders? Hamburglar: That's me alright! And now you're in my school. Mike's Buzzcut: What did you do to Ronald McDonald?! Hamburglar: Oh don't worry, Ronald is in good care, I just Highjacked his school while he is on vacation in Nepal. Anyways, he's not as important as the unbearable graduation tasks! MTR: Unbearable? Is this some sort of joke or something? The Students start to get riled up Hamburglar: Settle down and listen up please! Anyways, with that out of the way, let's begin the opening ceremony. Of course, you students already introduced yourselves, which I can congratulate you for, but as you're all here, let me tell you about those bracelets that you all recently got. As you can see, they are not just any bracelets, they are special voice changer bracelets that can transform you into the opposite gender. Everyone looked down at their bracelets to understand what the Hamburglar said about them. All of their bracelets they're wearing have the same two buttons, one pink, one blue. Silver: Why would you give us these kind of bracelets? Why would I ever need to become a Minecraft woman? Syd: Hamburlar, sir, are you sure these bracelets work properly? Monokuma: Definitely, these bracelets were made by the YouTube Company, a top player in the voice changer scene. I Guarantee that they will work with out flaw; you'll see for yourself. Trust me, you all will get to used to it, but they can only be used in this school. #FF2400: I'm a fucking color, I don't have a gender, how is this gonna work on me? Mike's Buzzcut: Fucking stalker... Hamburglar: Besides the bracelets, here's something else that you also need for this school. The Hamburglar came down from the podium with a bag in his hand. He opened the bag, walked over to each of the students, and passed them a small device that's inside the bag. Jeb: Hey, I remember those devices. They're E-Handbooks. I'm sure these things can help us on the way. Hamburglar: You guessed it. It's very important to have your own E-Handbook and bracelet, so do not lose them. I putted your name on the bottom side of your bracelet in case if you want to take it off, so you can all know which person each bracelet belongs to. Garrett Kline: Thanks for the tip there. Hamburglar: With that out of the way, let me give you an explanation about your school life. As all of you may know, you have hope within your hearts and bravery in the world, but to protect it, you all have to live together in this school for all eternity. Silver: Oh, dear god, I can't stay here forever! I gotta beat the Enderdragon in Minecraft! Illiniguy: Is this really true? We have to spend our lives here forever?! Hamburglar: Correct! BlazeTheMovieFan: So, about those walls behind the windows, they're meant to keep us from getting out of here. Hamburglar: That's the truth. Don't expect any help to come for you, not even your family members, friends that don't come to this school, and everyone like that! You don't have anything that you can do about it. BlazeTheMovieFan: God damn it! I hope commentary wiki will be alright out without me. Mike's Buzzcut: This is not fair! I'm not the type of haircut for this! Is this really a joke?! Hamburglar: Don't expect this to be such a lie, it's all true. Anyhow, there's only one way to get out of this place, and that is to graduate. In order to graduate, you must beat the other students in a cook off. All of the students, including Jeb, remained speechless, but some of them were shocked about what Hamburglar just said. MTR: Cook...Cook off?! Are you serious?! Jeb: Why would you do this to us?! I'm not the type of person who wins cook offs, I win elections! Hamburglar: As you may know, you all have all the necessary ingredients to make a good Big Mac, but without the necessary skills, it results in a bad Big Mac and a Bad Big Mac makes people sad. Seeing people cry about a burger is such a wonderful entertainment for me! Mike's Buzzcut: The heck? We're gonna get ourselves in trouble for that, you know. We did nothing wrong to deserve this! Hamburglar: It's win or lose! You have two choices: either you all have to stay here in this school in peace and harmony, making happy meals or if you want to leave, you must make a better Big Mac than anyone else. It's your choice right there. Well, then, I'll see you all later. After the ceremony, Hamburglar started to leave. However, Silver ran off after Monokuma, puched him in the back, and grabbed him to the wall. Silver: Why would you make us do that?! We did not ask for this madness! Let me get back to playing Minecraft or you're going to be in so much pain! Hamburglar: Hey now, who do you think you are, causing violence to your headmaster?! That is against the rules! Silver: Will you shut up?! I get back to playing Minecraft without having anyone getting harmed Hamburglar: Ok, you asked for it! Extra Cripy McNuggets, save me please! Silver refused to let go of Hamburglar. However, he heard something from below, but he couldn't see it. MTR felt really shocked about what's going to happen to him as she ran towards him. MTR: Silver, look out! MTR: pushed Silver to the ground together to move out of the way before the floor gave way to a machine gun that fired extremely crispy McNuggets in the air. As they both landed on the ground, The Hamburglar was released from Silver's grip. Silver: Ouch, why'd you do that? This isn't a pvp Minecraft server, this is a school! MTR: I'm sorry, but Hamburglar does have a point. It's not safe to cause harm to him right this time. What are you, trying to get yourself killed? The others felt surprised of what happened with MTR and Silver. However, the Hamburglar showed up in the podium again. Hamburglar: Alright, you two will get another chance! But if you decided to go against me like this again... Before Hamburglar can finish up his sentence, he revealed his Gold, Tiger-stripped Desert Eagle. Hamburglar: You'll be in for an even bigger punishment! Monokuma glared at MTR and SIlver as he jumped off the podium and head off. The moment begins where it's all coming to an end. Every aspiring chef in Hamburger University are trapped, and they have no choice but to follow what the Hamburglar told them. This place is nothing but a living hell, but there has to be some way to make it out alive. To be continued! Survivors Remaining: 9 'Chapter 1' 'Chapter 1.3' 'Chapter 1.7' 'Chapter 2' 'Chapter 2.3' 'Chapter 2.7' 'Chapter 3' 'Chapter 3.3' 'Chapter 3.7' 'Chapter 4' 'Chapter 4.3' 'Chapter 4.7' 'Chapter 5' 'Chapter 5.3' 'Chapter 5.7' 'Chapter 6' 'Epilogue' Category:Fanfic